Diversões na cama
by Mystik
Summary: Há muito com qe se divertir...especialmente entre quatro paredes!


Olá!! Esse é mais um dos inúmeros jogos entre a Lili e eu!! (ta vendo, até que sai algo que preste de lá..). Boa leitura!!!  
  
Diversões na cama  
  
- NAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Seguchi kun!!!  
  
Sakuma como de costume, estava alegre naquela manhã.  
  
- Nhoy, como você está?? – disse o jovem colocando o Kumagoro sobre a cabeça.  
  
- Olá Ryuichi... – respondeu o loiro admirando a face tão alegre a sua frente. Não pode deixar de pensar: "Lindo, simplesmente lindo..."  
  
- Bom, o que vamos fazer hoje? O K tinha prometido me levar ao parque que abriu ontem, mas ele ainda não chegou... – disse Sakuma com um rostinho triste.  
  
"Não!!! Não fique assim!! Detesto ver seu rosto dessa maneira!" pensou o empresário. Foi quando ele teve uma idéia.  
  
- Bem...se ele não chegar...talvez...eu....possa te levar... – gaguejou ele, corando levemente.  
  
- Sério?! Ouviu isso Kumagoro? Seguchi-kun vai nos levar ao parque!! NHYAAAAAAAAAA!! Mas você não está muito ocupado?  
  
"Nunca pra você..."  
  
- Posso terminar isso depois...que tal irmos? – "Espero q ele não desconfie..."  
  
- Sério?! Agora?! – disse isso, saltitando alegremente em direção à porta – Vamos Seguchi-kun!!! Rápido!  
  
- Vamos!!!! – "Tão puro...tão inocente...acho que ele nunca vai perceber..."  
  
No parque...  
  
- Nhoy, eu quero ir na montanha russa!! – o jovem começou a correr, mas acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão – Bu...Bu...BUAAAAAAA!! Seguchi- kun!!!!! Tá doendo!  
  
- Calma.....vem, eu te ajudo a levantar... – disse isso, passando um braço pela cintura de Ryuichi, enquanto a outra mão pegava um de seus braços.  
  
- Seguchi-kun!! Faz a dor parar... – sussurrou o cantor com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas.  
  
- Venha,vamos nos sentar ali... – disse apontando para um banco mais afastado.  
  
Sakuma senta-se no banco. Então ele pergunta para seu companheiro de banda:  
  
- Eu posso deitar no seu colo?  
  
O loiro prende a respiração só de imaginar na hipótese...automaticamente as palavras saem da sua boca.  
  
- C-laro...  
  
Na hora de deitar no colo acidentalmente a mão de Ryuichi toca o membro de Tohma.  
  
- Ah...gomen Seguchi...obrigado por deixar eu deitar no seu colo! – olha bem nos olhos do loiro.  
  
Sua respiração fica automaticamente acelerada. "Ele fez isso por acidente não é? Mas o que foi esse olhar de agora pouco?"  
  
Seguchi começa a acariciar s cabelos de Ryuichi lentamente...numa carícia sensual, enquanto fecha os olhos suspirando.  
  
- Por que você está suspirando Seguchi-kun? – disse aproximando muito seu rosto do outro rapaz – Quer que eu faça algo por você?  
  
"Você nem imagina o quanto..."  
  
- Tem sim algo que você pode fazer...  
  
- O que? Eu te devo um favor, já que você me trouxe ao parque! – voltou a deitar-se no colo dele. Mas Seguchi levanta o jovem cantor, fazendo-o encara-lo.  
  
- Posso cobrar meu favor?/  
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!!! – um sorriso lindo iluminou a face do rapaz – O que quer que eu faça?  
  
- Apenas feche os olhos.  
  
Sakuma fez como lhe era dito. Sem se conter mais, o tecladista deu- lhe um beijo carinhoso, a principio um selinho, para ver qual era a reação de Ryuichi.  
  
Ryuichi sentiu sua face queimar, de certa forma já queria que isso acontecesse, então acaba retribuindo o beijo.  
  
"Ele não está rejeitando!!!"  
  
Lentamente, ele esbarra a língua no lábio superior do jovem, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo.  
  
O jovem tenta acompanhar os movimentos feitos pela língua de Tohma, aprofundando o beijo mais e mais. Seguchi passa um dos braços pela cintura dele, trazendo seus corpos mais próximos um do outro, enquanto o beijo ficava cada vez mais sedento. Mas então, o moreno interrompe o beijo.  
  
- Seguchi, aqui tem muita gente...vamos para outro lugar...  
  
- Sim...siga-me... – diz o loiro ofegante, pegando Ryuichi pela mão e saindo do parque.  
  
No estacionamento, o jovem o encarava feliz.  
  
- Para onde vamos? Vai ser divertido? – o rapaz continuava com aquele semblante infantil de sempre, o beijo o fizera esquecer da dor do machucado – Depois nós vamos sair de novo, né?  
  
- Vamos para um lugar mais calmo – responde Seguchi com um brilho nada puro nos olhos.  
  
Ele leva o jovem até o seu carro, ligando-o rapidamente, se dirigindo até seu apartamento. Enquanto não chegava no local, o cantor brincava jogando o Kumagoro para cima  
  
- Nyaha!!! Vai ser tão divertido!  
  
"Você nem imagina o quanto..."  
  
Chegando no seu apartamento, ele entra com Ryuichi, fechando a porta rapidamente. Ainda bem que tinha se separado da irmã de Yuki! Nem bem a porta se fecha, ele prensa o jovem na parede, retomando o beijo sofregamente.  
  
- Nya...Seguchi... – Sakuma sentia um desejo enorme tomar conta de seu corpo.  
  
- Ryu-ichi... – gemia o loiro, pressionando seu baixo-ventre contra o do outro, enquanto dirigia seus lábios para o pescoço do cantor, dando leves chupões.  
  
- Aaaaah...hum... - o moreno sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando sentiu as ereções se tocarem.  
  
Como pudera ficar tanto tempo sem aquilo? Recuperando pouco do controle que ainda tinha, Seguchi sussurrou roucamente no ouvido de Ryuichi.  
  
- Vamos para o meu quarto... – e então mordiscou a orelha dele.  
  
- Ha...hai... – seguiu para o quarto abraçado com Tohma – Eu quero...eu quero sentir tudo...  
  
- Ryuichi... - suspirou o loiro.  
  
Chegando no quarto, ele recomeçou o beijo, abrindo a camisa que o jovem usava. Ryuichi também começou a tirar a camisa de Tohma.  
  
- Ah...Seguchi-kun... – já estava começando a sentir o ar faltar de tanta excitação.  
  
Lentamente, ele deitou Ryuichi na cama, deitando-se por cima dele.  
  
- Ryuichi...Ryuichi... – ele não parava de gemer aquele nome, enquanto descia com a boca pelo peito descoberto do cantor embaixo de si.  
  
- Ah...Seguchi...isso é bom! – disse o outro gemendo, seu sexo estava duro como nunca.  
  
- Fica ainda melhor... – com isso ele chegou no mamilo do moreno, então começou a chupá-lo com indecência, uma das mãos beliscava levemente o outro.  
  
- Aaaaaaaanh...isso... – ele estava sentindo muito prazer.  
  
Sua cabeça se dirigiu ao outro, dando o mesmo tratamento que o primeiro. Depois ele começou a descer mais, parando no umbigo e lanbendo- o, enfiando a língua dentro dele, num ato que queria fazer logo.  
  
- Seguchi...eu quero...muito... – já não estava agüentando, parecia que seu membro rasgaria a calça a qualquer momento.  
  
O loiro sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
- Impaciente Ryuichi?  
  
Ele então chegou no volume nas calças do jovem. Inebriado, ele encostou o nariz, respirando aquele aroma que o deixava embriagado, sentindo Sakuma estremecer levemente.  
  
- Ah....não seja mal comigo...  
  
Rindo, o loiro começou a abrir o zíper, tirando as calças do cantor, deixando-o só com a boxer, que mal continha seu membro já enrijecido...é, nem ele estava agüentando aquele tormento.  
  
- Seguchi...eu quero...onegai... – dizia o outro, não conseguindo segurar o desejo.  
  
Sem esperar por outro pedido, Seguchi arrancou a boxer dele, expondo- o aos seus olhos famintos. Ele abaixou, dando um beijo forte na parte interna da coxa esquerda de Ryuichi, bem próximo da sua ereção.  
  
- Uh... – novamente uma onda de calor se apossou do corpo do moreno.  
  
Ele começou a lamber lentamente a cabeça do membro de Ryuichi, tomando-a na boca aos poucos...ele queria ver o jovem cantor gritar.  
  
Sakuma estava sentindo muito prazer com a boca de Tohma envolvendo seu membro  
  
- Nya...  
  
- Isso...geme pra mim...Ryuichi... – e com isso, ele engoliu a ereção de uma só vez, sugando-a avidamente.  
  
- AH! Hum...isso...aaaaanh... – os gemidos agora saíam numerosos e contínuos.  
  
Cada vez mais excitado com os gemidos sensuais que o cantor fazia, ele começou a sugar mais rápido enquanto uma das suas mãos rondava perigosamente perto de sua entrada.  
  
- Huh...mais...Seguchi...eu quero sentir...por favor... – dizia isso enquanto sentia o dedo do outro se aproximar de sua entrada.  
  
O loiro deu uma forte chupada no membro de Ryuichi, sentindo-o perto do clímax, enquanto um dedo deslizou pela entrada apertada, fazendo pressão.  
  
- AH!! Assim eu não vou agüentar...mais...eu quero mais...  
  
Seguchi sugou mais rápido ainda, se é que era possível, enquanto um dedo começava a adentrar naquele buraquinho, levemente para não machucar o Sakuma. Em um último gemido, Ryuichi acabou gozando na boca de Tohma  
  
- Anf... – sua respiração estava completamente ofegante.  
  
O loiro engoliu tudo que o jovem lhe oferecia, um pouco escorrendo pelos cantos da boca. Ele então subiu lentamente pra beija-lo profundamente, faze-lo sentir seu próprio gosto. Ryuichi achou um pouco estranho o gosto, mas não conseguiu se conter, e agarrou o loiro e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
  
- Agora eu quero mais...  
  
Seguchi sentiu seu membro pulsar ao ouvir isso.Ele então sussurrou de volta:  
  
- Você vai ter mais...  
  
Procurando furtivamente na sua estante, ele achou um pote de loção...aquilo teria que dar. Sem tirar os olhos de Ryuichi, ele abriu a loção, derramando um pouco nas mãos.  
  
- Eu quero te ajudar... – disse o outro subitamente com uma voz muito sexy, incomum para o seu jeitinho tão infantil.  
  
O loiro sorriu com aquele lado de Sakuma que não conhecia...mas que tinha adorado!!!  
  
- Tá bom então...me ajude a tirar o resto da roupa.  
  
- Hai!  
  
Suas mãos foram descendo até chegarem ao cós da calça do tecladista. Não se contendo, acariciou o membro dele por cima da calça.  
  
- Nossa...é isso que eu quero... – dizia com uma carinha infantil, escondendo todo seu desejo.  
  
- Ryu-i-chi...ahn...tire tudo então...  
  
Ele começou abrindo o zíper da calça, e ajudando-o a tirá-la.  
  
- Tohma...você é muito legal! – sua face continuava escondendo seu verdadeiro lado na cama.  
  
Agora ele tirava a cueca da Tohma para liberar seu membro por completo. Seguchi nunca imaginou ver Ryuichi sendo tão...não puro.  
  
- Ahn...deus Ryuichi!!! Eu quero você agora!  
  
- Eu também quero Tohma! – disse isso abrindo seus braços e pernas, convidando o loiro para possuí-lo por completo.  
  
O loiro suspirou de prazer. Ele passou os dedos lambuzados de loção pela entrada do moreno, provocando-o...queria vê-lo excitado novamente.  
  
- Ah... – ele sentiu seu membro voltar a vida, quando a loção fria o tocou em um lugar tão íntimo, involuntariamente seu corpo se contorceu.  
  
Seguchi sorriu. Tão sensível! Ele lentamente começou a forçar a entrada, o seu dedo pedindo passagem por aquele canal tão apertado.  
  
- Ahn...Ryuichi...você é tão...apertado...quero ver quando entrar em você...  
  
- Ah! – o jovem se agarrou um pouco no lençol, sentia-se estranho, mas ainda sim pediu para que se fosse introduzido mais um dedo.  
  
Lentamente, com cuidado, Tohma introduziu um segundo dedo, mexendo-os dentro do canal...tentando achar um ponto que faria o jovem ver estrelas.  
  
- Huh...ah...Seguchi... – ele sentiu uma grande onda de prazer quando sentiu os dedos do loiro penetrarem mais fundo dentro de si, um prazer que nunca havia sentido.  
  
Seguchi sorriu maliciosamente ao encontrar aquele ponto...sem perdão, começou a esfregar seus dedos de encontro a ele.  
  
- Seguchi!! AH! – seus gemidos já se transformavam em gritos, e ele não conseguia contê-los, seu estado estava um tanto deplorável. Tohma o tinha em suas mãos.  
  
O loiro não agüentava mais esperar. Ele tirou os dedos de dentro de Ryuichi enquanto aplicava um pouco de loção na sua ereção dolorida. Ryuichi sentiu-se vazio, mas sabia que o tecladista ainda o deixaria mais louco. Então ele se posicionou entre as pernas dele, seu membro passando tentadoramente na abertura do cantor.  
  
- Se eu estiver te machucando...me fale tá?  
  
- Hai! – quando sentiu Tohma forçar sua entrada, Ryuichi agarrou o lençol com força, mordendo o lábio inferior – hugh...ah...  
  
Seguchi foi forçando passagem, se segurando para não possui-lo de vez. Ele era deliciosamente quente!! E tão apertado...  
  
- Está...tudo...bem? – perguntou ofegante.  
  
- Ha...hai...eu estou bem... – ele já estava começando a se acostumar, parecia que o membro do loiro encaixava-se perfeitamente em seu interior.  
  
O tecladista parou ao ter todo seu membro dentro de Ryuichi. Então esperou que o cantor se acostumasse.  
  
Ryuichi não se contendo, começou a mover-se, seu corpo fora tomado pelo desejo de mais prazer, o incômodo não tinha mais espaço.  
  
Seguchi sentiu o jovem se mexer debaixo dele...estava pronto. Então ele tirou quase que todo seu membro fora dele, para entrar depois numa única e firme estocada.  
  
- AH! – aquela estocada fez Ryuichi novamente ver estrelas, seu corpo começava a acompanhar o movimento do outro sobre si.  
  
Tohma começou a se movimentar lentamente, acelerando os movimentos à medida que seu prazer aumentava. O corpo de Ryuichi era o nirvana!!!!  
  
- ahn...Ry-u-i-chi...meu...deus...ahn...  
  
- Tohma...isso está...muito bom...ahn... – seus corpos moviam como se fossem apenas um.  
  
O tecladista abaixou-se para beijar o cantor loucamente, engolindo seus gemidos conforme o ritmo aumentava, uma de suas mãos se dirigiu até a ereção de Ryuichi, manipulando-a selvagemente.  
  
- Ah! – seu corpo já não estava mais sob seu controle, suas mãos começaram a passear nas costas suadas de Tohma. O prazer fazia-se presente em todos os gestos dele, não agüentaria mais.  
  
Seguchi separou seus lábios, encarando o rosto abaixo do seu.  
  
- Ryuichi...abra...os...olhos...  
  
O prazer era tanto, mas mesmo assim abriu os olhos, o que conseguiu ver foram lindos olhos azuis claros.  
  
- Ahum...Tohma...não...não vou aguentar mais...  
  
- Goze...por mim...Ryuichi...  
  
E com isso, deu uma estocada mais profunda que as anteriores, tocando sua próstata violentamente, enquanto bombeava a ereção na sua mão.  
  
- Ah!!! Tohma!!!! – não agüentando mais, o moreno gozou novamente Então agarrou a mão do outro suja com seu sêmen e começou a lambê-la. Ele deu um sorriso malicioso enquanto o fazia.  
  
Ver aquela cena era algo extremamente erótico. Numa última estocada, Seguchi gozou como nunca antes, derramando sua semente bem fundo em Sakuma.  
  
- Ow...Ryuichi...deus...  
  
- Ah...isso acabou comigo... – murmurou o jovem. De repente seu semblante mudou – Mas acho que eu gostaria de um repeteco! – exclamou ele voltando à sua alegria infantil – Nya Seguchi-kun! Eu quero voltar para o parque amanhã!  
  
Seguchi encarou-o, sorrindo feliz. Ryuichi sempre seria adorável!!!  
  
- Claro...não quer descansar?  
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – bocejou um pouco e abraçou o corpo de Tohma deitando sua cabeça no tórax do loiro – Nya! Obrigado Seguchi-kun!  
  
- O prazer foi todo meu...Ryuichi...eu...aishiteru... – murmurou o loiro, não esperando que o cantor ouvisse mesmo.  
  
Ryuichi já se encontrava adormecido, sua mente inocente pensando que todo aquele exercício o havia deixado extremamente cansado, mais do que ele se cansaria brincando no parque.  
  
Suspirando, Seguchi abraçou o jovem possessivamente.  
  
OWARI  
  
O que acharam? Esperamos coments!!!  
  
Mystik e Lili-k 


End file.
